celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Nozdormu
Nozdormu, the Bronze Dragon Aspect, is a character from the Warcraft series, and one of the most powerful creatures that aren't actual gods (though he is often regarded as such). Nozdormu was picked up in September by the member Zen. The Aspects are something akin to substitute gods, dragons granted the power of the Titans to regulate the many facets that make up the world. Nozdormu, the Bronze Dragon Aspect, has the task of regulating time and fate, and making sure events in the world of Azeroth happen the way they should. Not an easy task, as one would expect. Especially not with a being as powerful as himself trying to thwart his operations... Background In a long-lost past, the Proto-Dragons all but ruled the northern continent now known as Northrend. However, one day their rule was roughly interrupted as Galakrond, Progenitor of Dragonkind, turned on his children and started devouring Proto-Dragons, absorbing their essences into his own bloated, mutating form. Five great Proto-Dragons joined to destroy this threat, and were later raised by the Titans to become the stewards of Azeroth in their absence. These five and their brethren were raised up, becoming the five Aspects and their respective Dragonflights. One of these five was Nozdormu, the Bronze Dragon Aspect. His task was to guard time, and among his many gifts were traveling and controlling it. He was the mightiest of the Aspects, but also the only one to be certain of his own demise. Where the other four were immortal, the Titans imparted the knowledge of Nozdormu's time, place, and manner of his own death upon him. This was done so he would never think himself above the others, never think to use his awesome powers for his own gain. When the War of the Ancients started, Nozdormu was the most feared warrior on the Azerothian side, fighting with a ferocity and recklessness unmatched by any. After all, Nozdormu knew how and when he would die, and it would not be for many millennia to come. After the war was done, Nozdormu helped with the creation of the World Tree Nordrassil. He enchanted it so that as long as it stood, no Night Elf would age beyond their prime, granting them eternal life. For many years, Nozdormu retreated to the Caverns of Time, the nexus of Bronze Dragon activity in Azeroth. He emerged on only one occasion, to fight off Deathwing. During all this time, he allowed only one change to the timeline of Azeroth, one that allowed a few Blue Dragons to survive after their total destruction at the corrupted Black Aspect's hand during the War of Ancients. Several years ago, Nozdormu disappeared. It later turned out he had been trapped in the swirling vortex of the timelines after reaching too far beyond his power, to be freed later by Thrall, the Warchief of the Horde and Azeroth's most powerful shaman, if not most powerful mortal entirely. Later, Nozdormu discovered that, in an alternative timeline, he would grow to become the leader of the Infinite Dragonflight, a race of mysterious, corrupted dragons who seek to change the timeline to their own liking rather than keep it in its correct state like Nozdormu and his Bronze Dragonflight. This entity, Murozond, is later slain by the Adventurers of Azeroth in an alternative timeline, after Nozdormu reveals that this corruption is what awaits him in the 'true' timeline as well. Nozdormu, like the other three Aspects and Thrall, assist in the final, true destruction of the corrupted Aspect Deathwing, formerly known as Neltharion. With the Hour of Twilight prevented, the Dragon Aspects fulfilled their purpose, and their divine power leaves them, leaving them mortal, but still incredibly powerful as the eldest and most powerful wyrms on Azeroth. Deciding that now that the Bronze Dragon Aspect is no longer necessary on Azeroth, Nozdormu takes it onto himself to hunt down the remnants of the Infinite Dragonflight, who have fled from the Azerothian timeline and burrowed themselves into the timelines of other worlds. To travel here, Nozdormu, too, had to step out of his timeline... and into the multiverse. Involvement One of Nozdormu's first actions in the multiverse was joining in on an expedition out to hunt the source of an invasion of prehistoric creatures in the Wasteland. Seeing this as a possible modus operandi for the Infinite Dragonflight, the Dragon Aspect joined a ragtag group with Metal Sonic, Fujiwara no Mokou, and Bowser. What they found caused more questions than it solved, in the end, but the dinosaur threat was pushed back. On Gangster World, Nozdormu ended up encountering the Zin, a hostile alien race preying onto that world. While mingling with the populace of the Moon, Nozdormu encountered an individual who caught his interest - a woman named Judith, of a race much resembling the elves he knew himself, and apparently nicknamed the "Dragon Rider". The two clicked well and at the end of the night, Nozdormu even allowed Judith onto his back, showing her the Moon from its skies before he set her down at her house. In the Underdark, Nozdormu encountered a figure from his past he had thought dead - the corrupted aspect, Deathwing. Or Neltharion, as he was once called. A fragment of the Dragon Soul, a terrible draconic artifact, had been sent to this world. More were scattered across the multiverse. Nozdormu and Neltharion, the latter no longer under the control of the dark Old Gods but not sane either, decided to work together and retrieved it in the end. During an excursion into the Sea of Moondust, Nozdormu encountered something unexpected - a tower much like Wyrmrest Temple, left there by the Titans for he Bronze Dragon Aspect. A mechanism deep in the bowels of the complex tracked the progress of the Titan Aman'Thul who had so long ago blessed Nozdormu with his power, allowing the dragon to track him. He also left a message, a warning that Nozdormu would have to find him as soon as possible, or something terrible could happen. Powers and Capabilities As the Bronze Dragon Aspect, Nozdormu possesses a large number of powers, all of which have been weakened by the drain. Most are still present in one way or another, though. Among his powers are twisting time to attack his opponents or to heal his wounds, extensive arcane knowledge, shapeshifting, lightning and sand breath attacks, flight, low-light vision, and enhanced smell. Followers / Summons Deathwing Deathwing shares much of Nozdormu's history. The Black Dragon Aspect Neltharion was granted custody and control of the earth, but like Nozdormu's burden of not being able to stop evil if it was meant to be, Neltharion had a burden too. His, however, was of the physical variety. He could feel the weight of the earth on his back, from pebble to mountain, and felt the agony of the earth as it was torn apart by natural disasters and the actions of mortals. He went insane under the influence of the Old Gods, and betrayed his brothers. After clashing with them several times, he found that his physical body could no longer contain the corrupted rage of the earth, and he retreated to Deepholm, the Elemental Plane of Earth. Here, Elementium plates were bolted to his body, holding him together even as he tore himself apart from the inside. From the cracks leaked his cursed blood, thick and bright and burning like lava. Once the operations were complete, it was time to do what he was meant to do. He burst out of Deepholm, shattering the barriers between Azeroth and the Elemental Realm, and raged like he had never raged before. The earth twisted and changed, elementals rose from the sea, the earth, the flames and the sky to ravage the world of mortals, and cultists of the Old Gods emerged from their hiding, speeding Azeroth's rapid descent into destruction. However, many of the cultists' attempts were thwarted, and the Elemental Lords that assisted Deathwing were defeated. After a long, drawn-out battle between the forces of Azeroth and the armies of death that the Black Aspect led, the final confrontation came. Deathwing was destroyed with an artifact long-lost but retrieved from the past by Nozdormu and the Adventurers, the Dragon Soul. The Cataclysm ended like it had started - in a fiery explosion at the Maelstrom, with Azeroth still mostly intact around it. Later, Nozdormu encountered the Black Aspect in the Underdark, alive and well and searching for the Dragon Soul... Deathwing, as the Aspect of Earth and the Aspect of Death, possesses tremendous physical strength and durability, along with the power to breathe lava and earth, and to manipulate these elements in battle. He also has the general draconic powers such as enhanced smell and vision, and the power all Aspects possess to change into a humanoid form. Quotes * "Time is short, as it always is." * "In time, all things are possible..." * "Time is a tangled web. Try not to dwell on all the loose ends." Trivia * Nozdormu is fond of metaphors pertaining time. See also * N/A External links * Nozdormu's Storage Category:Player Characters